


Horseriding

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/F, hello im in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two girls talking about daily things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horseriding

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in class today lol
> 
> if you had told me a month ago that i'd ever write something about sue/lilina i wouldve laughed. now here i am

“Mind if I sit down?”

Sue was awoken by the sound of a gentle voice. She didn’t remember how or when she had fallen asleep, but she appeared to be on top of a small hill, leaning against the trunk of a lone tree. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

She looked up to see no other than Lady Lilina standing in front of her, looking a bit concerned. “Oh no, no, not at all, Lady Lilina. Please, do sit down.” Sue shifted a bit to the left, giving Lilina space to sit down next to her.

“Please, just call me Lilina,” Lilina said. She sat down next to Sue, crossing her legs. She sighed. “Sacae is so beautiful…”

Sue smiled. “I’m glad you think that, La- …Lilina.”

“It’s so different from Ostia. I’m not used to be able to look so far in the distance, usually the mountains or forests block my sight. Now I’m finally able to see the sky clearly… and it’s so beautiful, especially during the evening like now.”

“Ah, I thought Ostia was pretty. The forests were beautiful and so were the mountains… I especially liked the view on top of it. I didn’t like the mountains on the isles that much, though. Neither did my horse.”

“Oh, of course. So that is why so many Sacaean warriors are mounted! Fighting in these plains would be tiresome if you had to run from pillar to post.”

“A sound deduction. I suppose that is also the reason why so many mercenaries in Ostia and Pherae prefer to walk than to ride on the back of a horse. It would take longer to climb mountains with horses, after all.”

“Exactly. Though it would be pretty amazing if I could cast spells on a horseback…” Lilina looked over the plains stretched out before their feet, apparently deep in thought about burning bad guys from the back of a horse.

“Oh, but don’t underestimate horseback riding,” Sue warned, “Wolt broke his foot while trying it.”

“That’s terrible… Poor Wolt. I bet he really wanted to try and master it, too…” Lilina pondered. “But, you’ll teach me, right?”

“You want me… to teach you how to ride a horse?”

“Yes!” Lilina looked at Sue with pleading eyes. “You’re the best person to teach me. I feel like you and your horse truly understand each other.”

“I’d love to teach you, but are you certain? It takes a lot of time to be able to sit safely on the back of a horse, let alone master it.”

Lilina nodded firmly. “Being on the back on a horse means that I’ll be able to get to everyone quick and aid them. And once I know how to use healing magic, I’ll be even more efficient. Plus,” she added with a smile, “I’ll be able to keep up with you.”

“A-Ah. Of course. You are absolutely right. Let’s start tomorrow; it’s getting quite late.” Sue and Lilina watched as the pink orange sky got darker and darker every minute.

After a while, Lilina spoke up. “Hey, Sue? Can I ask you something?” When she didn’t get a response, she looked to the side, only to find Sue asleep. She giggled. “Ah, that’s okay… I can wait until tomorrow.” She laid her head on Sue’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “Goodnight, Sue…” And just like that, they fell asleep under the stars.

Later, they were found by Shin who had been worried when he couldn’t find Sue. He let them be and went to cry about it on Zeiss.

**Author's Note:**

> the next day they woke up and they both had a cold


End file.
